


Glommer’s Flower is Very Red

by Swapder



Series: Swapder’s Don’t Starve Short Stories [4]
Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Originally written January 14, Werewolf AU, Wilson and How He Discovers Glommer Despite Being a Werewolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23098036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swapder/pseuds/Swapder
Summary: The red flower still bloomed on the pedestal.He would have eventually found it one way or another.
Series: Swapder’s Don’t Starve Short Stories [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630900
Kudos: 11





	Glommer’s Flower is Very Red

He had first found Glommer completely on accident.  
It was something to do with the foul smell the strange flower gave off. It irritated his nose and drew his curiosity, and himself, to it. The red, rot smelling flower was on the strange statue’s pedestal of course. Where it was always meant to be. Naturally he was curious on what it tasted like. If it was any other day but the full moon, he would have claimed it was for science.  
He grabbed the massive flower from it’s place with his teeth and tore off one of it’s petals, eating it. It caused him to gag— it tasted as bad as it smelled. But this rare, unseen prize was not going to be left there, of course not! He could brave the taste until he got back to his safe area.  
It tasted like rotting coconut.  
His thoughts were distracted by a buzzing noise and his ears stood on end towards it. He looked the same direction. Floating in the air was a big bug looking thing that looked just as unappealing in taste as the flower, though more because it looked like it would taste only like fur.  
He gave a small wave of his hand, he wasn’t sure why, and decided to ignore it. He turned to head back. The fuzzy thing followed him all the way back making annoying buzzing noises. He left the prize laying on one of his chests. The bug thing stayed by the flower.  
...The wolf decided he wasn’t going to bother it.

  
The second time he took Glommer ‘home’ was on purpose. Several resets had passed and during the day he came upon the statue again. He had a couple minutes before the full moon rose. It stood with the carved bug creature still there and standing. It was cracked, he noticed as he stood to look over it. He made his ‘home’ closer to the pig king this time.  
He could feel the shiver, just in time for night. Wilson’s curiosity and waiting paid off, though. Before his eyes, a red, rot smelling flower budded, grew, and bloomed on the pedestal of the statue.  
Everything hurt. His feet stumbled his over to the pedestal where he picked the red bloom. It seemed so big so close up.  
His breathing was laboured when the fuzzy bug known as Glommer buzzed it’s way to him and the flower.  
It was time to head home and wait out the night.  
It was this cycle on this island that he realised that the annoying bug helped his head feel better and keep him calmer than normal.

  
The fifth time he was full of spite. Spite for the man who brought him here and spite for the ordeals he had to deal with here. It had been so many resets since the last time he had seen the bug.  
He ignored the moon calling as he carried a pickaxe and swung hard at the statue, causing the marble to splinter and crack. This was a perfect time to bring out his frustration while it was there, while the full moon let him see in the dark.  
The pickaxe stuck deep in the statue. He struggled some to yank it out. It took a couple tugs. The red flower still bloomed on the pedestal.  
He had been forced to stay and camp with that damn magician who called himself a king. The man was so incompetent that Wilson never managed to get alone before he ended up having to save his arse.  
The pickaxe swung again. His claws dug into the wood handle as the tool was getting harder to hold still. It hit true and shattered the statue in half. The marble collapsed around and left only the base. It wasn’t worth it to smack down to pure rubble.  
Damn that man! The only time he got away to deal with his hatred was now since ‘He didn’t want his slobbering maw to chew him alive’. Stars and atoms, perhaps he should go back to do just that!  
His anger ebbed away to curiosity as he noticed a blue paper sticking out of the statue’s base. He carefully pulled it away and dropped the pickaxe to grab it with both hands.  
His scowl turned to a foul grin. This would work nicely to discourage Maxwell from coming back.


End file.
